


Beauty Killer

by fatredwings



Category: Football RPF, Premier League
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Personification
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatredwings/pseuds/fatredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>俱乐部拟人，首发百度贴吧。简体中文<br/>多特蒙德×阿森纳。架空AU,songfic。<br/>给 @落月_流霜</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

And right now I'll show you how  
I'm a beauty killer

 

阿森纳立于大厦顶端，狂风打乱红发，酒红的眸子笑得桀骜。从这里他能毫不费力地看到伊丽莎白塔，等待适合的时间，他将大半个身子探出护栏，摇摇欲坠之感使他心醉神迷。  
如果我想自杀，绝对会选择从此处一跃而下——  
如同坠入深渊。  
他缓过神来，看钟。清晨四点，四十三分。  
他很有耐性地等着它变成4：44。那是他的杀戮时间。  
轻捷地翻过护栏，他抱着管道一路而下，冷风击打他的头骨，刚换的崭新皮手套被磨破。

 

If I can't be beautiful, I'd rather just die

阿森纳清楚地知道自己的目标，他的方向感出奇的好，黑夜还没撤去它的盔甲，冷酷地抱臂，坐观整个世界，顺便掀起更猛烈的侵人骨髓的寒风。阿森纳丝毫不在意这些，高速奔跑带来的热感足以抵御。  
他的目标是个男人，黄发黑瞳，张扬的帅气，阿森纳在楼顶见过他飙车，令人赞赏又使人作呕的炫技和轻狂，带着毫不掩饰的直接。  
他很期待这个男人濒临死亡的恐惧和挣扎，被一片片撕扯时的痛苦表情，发不出声的大声呻吟。  
他继续奔跑，扬起嘴角。

 

I almost died but it felt great  
Faking perfection wasn't worth the wait

他没费力就潜入对方的公寓，光线稍微好些，这也要求他快点动手。卧室门没锁，阿森纳冷笑。  
躺在床上的男人，就是他今早的猎物，毫无防备到让阿森纳近距离端详他的脸颊。不像英国人，他下结论，坚实的下巴线条很美。屋内空间狭窄，他决定按照预先计划将对方麻翻。毕竟，他是个追求艺术和美学的杀人狂。他掏出注射器时手肘碰到后方的摆设，发出闷响，却不足以惊走他的冷静。他回头扫一眼，发现那只是个鸟笼，并未在意。阿森纳在给针筒灌药时捕捉到细小又奇怪的声响，让他微皱了眉。  
那声响消失不见。  
阿森纳小心地掀起被角，拿起针筒，下压手臂——  
只一瞬间他便捂着胳膊痛到几乎大喊出声，他费力地抬眼，一只黄蜂示威似的悬在他正上方，蓄势待发。一旁他曾认为是鸟笼的地方，阿森纳发现更多黄黑色的生物。  
我操。  
阿森纳不需要片刻迟疑，翻窗就走。

 

Vanity's like a funeral and everyone is at my wake

阿森纳从医院出来，丧气地垂着红发，嘴里小声爆粗。太令人无法容忍，这还是他第一次失败，他唯一祈祷的就是那青年别看到他，他真讨厌躲避警察。  
现在年轻人都怎么了，在城里养蜂就算了，还居然放在鸟笼里，不可理喻。  
手臂的疼痛得到缓解，他决定回家吃早餐，但在家门口停顿片刻又转身离去。只有今晨他非常不想见到在他家混早餐的曼联，平常他们都是在餐桌上分享今天的流血新闻，但今天——  
操他妈的黄蜂爱好者。  
他曳着步子晃过开始运作的街道，随便买了个草莓面包，他没什么胃口也没什么好挑剔的。  
但是，这面包真他妈太甜了！阿森纳差点没决定杀了老板。  
冷静点，不经过深思熟虑可不是我的作风。  
于是他礼貌地要了杯苦茶，还不情愿地付了钱。

 

谁谁曾经说过边走边吃有害消化，阿森纳大脑里浮现一片浅蓝。阿，想起来了，是那个曼联的弟弟吧？他叫什么来着？  
他对不感兴趣的事情一概不去记忆。  
拜托，我的每单位脑容量都他妈的值千金耶。  
阿森纳翻白眼，继续边走边吃，直到他听到身后气流不正常地加快，他边转身看边闪避，却还是被撞了右臂，猛地摔在地上，右手里的食物被撞飞，在思考其他事情之前他祈祷被撞飞的是那个面包——  
他低头，面包被左手紧握。  
他侧身，茶水洒了一地，他的心在哭泣。  
他抬头，肇事者正一脸歉意靠近他，身后是黄黑色涂装机车——  
干，是那个蜜蜂男。


	2. 1

Chapter 1.

Dortmund's Diary  
真不敢相信我居然能用英语记日记，但是我觉得自己急需一本更好的字典来表达自己的感受。来伦敦的前两天走运的没有下雨，天气晴好，但是食物我真的吃不习惯，我怀疑是否能让自己的肠胃继续承受一个假期时长的折磨。

早上我撞倒了第一个伦敦人——或者应该说“第一次撞倒了伦敦人”？反正我在德国就已经肇事不少，其实我的肇事率正逐步下降，真是可喜的变化。我之所以会记得他——就是被我撞倒那个，右臂骨折了，我还陪他去了医院——是因为他的外貌实在与众不同。要我说，红发的家伙我只见过一两个，更别提还有一对酒红色眸子——人类有这种颜色的眼睛嘛？我可不知道我又不是专家。  
我赔偿了他手里被撞飞的茶，去铺子重新买茶时德国口音还被老板嘲笑了，令人不爽——据他说那是他的早餐，我很难想象自己能喝个茶就饱，还有那看上去难以下咽的草莓面包，他并未趁人不注意把它扔进垃圾桶里，这大概是个节俭不浪费食物的好人。他似乎对去医院持排斥态度，抱怨甚么“不想一天进医院两次”，但我看那伤势还是把他死拽了进去——当然是拽他那只完好的胳臂。  
其实我喜欢他抱怨医院时的音色，很可爱。——英语里用“cute”形容男士恰当吗？字典里没有说。  
还有，他叫阿森纳，起初我以为自己听力太差，一个好好的家伙为啥会叫军火库。

“两个月？！都是你他妈害的！”阿森纳从医生那里得知结果，愤然转向我，“哦不，我才不会住院，我不会——”  
我真的觉着他颤动的红唇很使人分神，还有绷紧的下颏线条，我觉得自己这时候俯身吻他没什么不对的，况且能堵住他喋喋不休的嘴，我自以为聪明地注意到，医生对他的毛躁和多话十分困扰。  
所以我便这么做了。  
我看到他漂亮的红瞳陡然放大，没过几秒我感到腹部受到重击，向后趔趄好几步。  
确实很疼，不过我惊讶于自己还笑着。  
我喜欢他双唇的触感，有点苦，干燥的唇。  
医生显得更为困扰，阿森纳很礼貌地请我滚出去。

**Author's Note:**

> 背景音乐：Beauty Killer  
> 歌手：Jeffree Star


End file.
